Child of Eric Northman True Blood: Season 7---Episode 3
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: My name is Sarah Newlin and I have learned that you cannot out run you destiny or your Maker. I do not wish to embrace my destiny and Eric Northman is my Maker. I am the cure for HepV.


**Child of Eric Northman**

**The characters of True Blood Belong to Mr. Alan Ball. The characters of SVM belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended. I have not BETA, editor or other such charming person. My mistakes and my fuckery are my own. No way to do I lay claim to anyone else's.**

Dear Diary,

I was turned by a HepV infected maker.

His name is Eric Northman. He is one thousand years old and I am a child, again, waiting on a puberty that is never going to start. I am in Japan with my family. We are all partaking of trying to find a cure for my Maker and all the other vamps I was so gleeful as a human about infecting. My new-child vampire body is constantly in agony and flushed with chemicals. My Maker is looking much better, I am looking much worse. At times, the pain is unbearable.

I felt like this when I was twelve. Curious and excited and sad. I am being punished. Daddy is not at all happy with me. I did not think I had been bad. I thought maybe I had been naughty, but not bad. But apparently I have been very bad. I think I made good choices. I guess I should have made better ones. Namaste.

I have come full circle. My life has been about being a child.

I am the child of Roger and Sally Baker.

Then I became the child of Christ.

Then I became a child of the Sun. That was pretty sweet on my part. I met Steve and I became his wife, bless his little gay ass. He had his bedroom, I had my bedroom, it was all good. Best day of my life was when Poppa Newlin was called home to be a servant of Jesus and Steve stepped in to be top of the pack. That was the first time I actually had a taste of my destiny. Which was:

Being live on TV. Always looking my best! Taking acting and speech classes. Being a shepherd to those that were lost. Seeing clearly and walking my path that was filled with rightness and only once to the plastic surgeon to have that mole removed from my nose along with a part of my nose to make it cute and only slightly bigger boobs.

Well, maybe that was the second best day. Actually one of the tastiest things I have had was Jason Stackhouse. Just roll me in cinnamon sugar! Sweet!

Then I became a child of Louisiana, declared residency and got a new driver's license and everything and I did not lie about my hair color or weight. I _was_ a blonde at the time! And those extra five pounds was water weight. I lost it as soon as my period started. So I did not lie.

In my heart, I knew I was destined for greatness and that Louisiana would be good to me. Governor Burrell just had the bad grace to get himself killed before we could be married. I know that I could have been governor in his place until the next election.

I still don't know how there got to be day walking vamps? But the biggest shocker was when Jason let me live. I guess in his heart he still had feelings for me. I am worthy of being loved! I just don't know if being loved by Jason is a compliment or not?

Then I became a child of tantric sex. Still not as good as Jason but the Yogi likes, oops, liked me best.

Now I am the child of Eric Northman.

And as his child, he has command me to record my final thoughts. See...I am a child...I am back to being grounded and writing essays...neither are my favorite things to endure.

From the beginning:

The first time I saw my Maker was when he offered himself up to the FotS for us to spare Sookie. He was something yummy to look at stretched out and chained in silver.

Because of science and the new knowledge that is being experimented on me, my Maker is on his way to being something yummy to look at again.

Well drat! Pamela just came in and drew a red line through everything I had written about myself and snarled at me to write about our Maker.

Here is what I have learned about my Maker:

I have no idea what true power really is and I am beginning to understand just the type of individuals that I made so very angry. I was not found by those men from The Corporation that murdered my Yogi. I was found by my Maker.

I have sisters. Pamela, the oldest, is scary! I would be not be lying if I said I wish we would have ended her while at the tank farm. Willa is here also. At one time I thought I was gonna be her momma, of sorts...you know, ship her off to Europe to go to school while I gave the governor little new Burnells and became a loving wife and mother and the power behind the throne. But now, Willa is my sister. A favored sister. Vampire's fangs! I did not see that coming! But she continues to be just as sweet and nice and pleasant, just like before she got her fangs.

Then of course there is sister Pamela. There is nothing nice or pleasant or sweet about her! Pamela always smiles when she sees me and repeatedly tells me this story. "_It took nothing for us to find you. The Northman has contacts, everywhere. Once he set his mind to finding you", _that, Pamela says with a great deal of pride,_ "your bleached blonde ass was a done deal."_

I was going to hightail it to The Twin Cities, me pulling the little trailer I lived in from time to time behind me. Who would ever think to look for a Southern girl so far North? I don't care for camping much. The RV parks, their water is hard on my skin and especially my hair. But, it was a good place to hide. Unless, you are being looked for by my Maker. My mistake was to spend the night in Vegas. He was there waiting for me.

My last night as human, well, he had some vampire fun. Glamoured me so that I was not able to run or tell anyone the truth about what was getting ready to happen to me. I thought he would pimp me out or something...I think I would have preferred that.

But no, instead, we just walked through Sin City and he explained to me the bond between Maker and Child. About how he did not lightly share his blood with anyone. That with a great deal of thought and commitment he had made Pamela and Willa.

That he was making me so that when the scientist were through with me, I would just be trash to be taken out. My Maker went into great detail about what was going to happen to me and what it was going to be like as he drained me. That he could control if there was pain or not when I was turned.

He had Willa tell me about how nice it felt when he turned her. She had stressed what a gentleman he was.

My Maker told me that my ending as human was not going to be anything like that. That my time as vampire would be short and very painful. I would know just how horrible the HepV felt. He explained what was going to happen to me once we were in Japan. I, who had caused the spread of the HepV, I was going to be the cure.

Before they came looking for me, he had been so confident they would find me that he contacted The Corporation. They needed a newly turned vamp by a HepV Maker and my Maker offered to pay them for the pleasure of turning me and then offering me up. He had laughed the whole time he told me about that.

I said goodbye to being human in Sin City. I said hello to being vampire...well...those are memories I would just as soon forget!

The pain of being turned was horrific!

As we dug out, Pam met us on the surface and I was chained down in silver and we were flown out that night.

With the agony of his infected blood coursing through me, the last words my Maker had said to me was that I would be begging for the true death. He was correct. I do that more than once a night. He comes in every day and reads the chart and sometimes watches as they inject me with the newest round of drugs.

Today they kept me awake and carefully monitored my bleeds as they fed fire into my veins. I was screaming for the true death!

They did that for two nights. I hovered between Earth and Hell. I would be on the verge of screaming about the demons I could see coming for me and the pain that was inflected on me here.

It is a new dark and my Maker is coming to see me one last time. He is completely healed, sister Pamela has told me. Tonight's rising is going to be my last. My Maker brought me into this world, he is going to take me out. I am his child after all. He is not going to leave me here for others to experiment on. I am grateful for that and proud to say that I am his child. I would not have done that. I would have left me for the vultures to pick my bones clean."

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

Sookie sat out on her porch. It had been the week from hell. There was not much of the town, left. For which she was grateful and sad.

The ladies that were in Fangtasia had been returned. Their worlds were never going to be the same. They would be plagued with nightmares the rest of their days. She felt sorry about that, but as awful as it sounded, it put all of them on a level playing field. Before this happened, they only thought they knew what the phrase, "the stuff of nightmares" meant.

Alcide's daddy came and got him and put his own Were curse on the town as he drove off following the hearse his son was in. Sookie could feel his words of anger still knocking around on the breeze. She had sat through the funeral and thought about what it was like to be loved with the whole heart and not to be loved back. Poor Alcide. She was never going to marry him. Not while...well fuck...not while the biggest part of her heart belonged to Eric. Is that what it had been like for Eric? Had he loved her? Well, he had at least been honest with her.

Honest. She could use some of that. Because she doubted seriously William T. Compton had the capacity to be honest with her. He was drained of all his blood? Really? If you were drained of all your blood, did you not die the true death?

The sunshine felt good on her face. Gone forever were her days of sunbathing. Tara was gone. The town was gone. Alcide was gone. Eric...Eric was gone. And yet, Bill was still here...just what the fuck was that about?

Taking out her phone, she opened her contacts list and scrolled down to the N's. Touching Eric's name, she lifted it to her ear prepared to leave a message. She was very surprised when she heard,

"Hello lover."

"Eric," she gave a small, nervous laugh. "You must not be in Louisiana," was all she could think of to say.

"That would be correct. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just needed to hear you voice, I guess. I was gonn'a listen to your recordin' and leave a message." She hesitated and just wanted to bathe in his essence. But that was a different time. He had moved on and she had staid and the fuckery that was her life just continued. "Eric, I am just lookin' for some truth comin' out of a bad situation. It has to do with Bill."

"I will not lie to you. What is it you need to know?"

"He told me he was drained by all the sun lovin' vamps and that the old lyin', cheatin, Bill is gone. He has to live with those memories, but he assures me that Bill is dead."

"Sookie," she could hear the humor in his voice, "what does logic tell you?"

"That if he had been drained, he would have met the true death."

"And they say we blonds cannot think or reason logically," Eric chuckled.

"Just as I thought," she said with a shake of her head. With her heart in her hands the words slipped out. "Are you comin' home?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I am home," he responded.

That was it. The last piece of tape that was holding her heart together just gave out.

As the tears streamed down her face she managed to get out, "Thank you Eric. It was good talkin' to you," as she closed her phone and wrapping her arms around herself, cried.

**The Rhone Valley, France**

"Oh fuck," Pam shook her head. "The twat has got your panties in an uproar."

She could tell by the way Eric was tossing his phone up into the air that he was not amused.

"If you are going back to Louisiana with me, pack it up," was all he said as he got up.

Pam followed him out into the French countryside. "Eric..."

"Do not, child of mine," he said staring off into the stars.

"What is it this time?" Pamela drawled.

"Compton is lying to Sookie again," was all he said.

Her maker was smirking. Something very good had happened. "What is it Eric? You are very pleased about something."

"I may have leaked to someone who would have passed it along to King Bill that I have been infected. Which was truth," he said as he turned to look at her. "If I show up there, Bill will have a melt down, come at me with a stake and I am ending his days."

"How could a girl possibly miss such grand entertainment. I'll be ready to leave in five."

"Willa," he called to her.

"Yes Eric," she said as she appeared at his side.

"We are going home. Time to be family. It is time for you to be the child of Eric Northman."

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

The day had passed. Jason had been out to check on her. "Bon Temps is quiet today, Sookie. The Reverend has got some folks at church and they are just singing and praying and talking. I saw Lafayette. He looks good. Said he came through unscathed."

And so the day had passed. For the first time in a while she sat out on her porch, just watching the stars. She felt Eric before she saw him. There was the familiar blur and then he was walking towards the steps. When he sat down next to her she started crying.

"I had a great big dose of reality the other day," she started off by saying. "I was driving along with Bill and I told him that Alcide loved me, but that I did not love Alcide as much as he loved me. I was not heart and soul in love with him. Not like he was with me.

So Bill tells me that he is different. All his blood was drained and he is now a new Bill still living with is old sins, but a new Bill.

Alcide was killed the other night when the town went bat shit crazy and started shootin' anyone that was different. Hatred and fear at its finest. I am still not for real sure why I am still alive. They have hated and feared me my entire life." It felt like all the air had been let out of her. Tired, she was so fucking tired. "You came all this way and that is all I have got," she said wiping at her eyes.

Eric leaned back against the chair and took her hand. "It just so happens I came all this way for all that you have got," he lightly ran his fingers down the side of her face. "So who are you heart and soul in love with Sookie?" Eric asked her as he lifted her face so he could see into her eyes.

Her tears started again. "With that sweet person that you were when you had lost your memories. You were kind, thoughtful, funny. You were nice to me and...and..." her words stopped of their own accord. "Gawd Eric, I miss being with you. I miss your smile and hearing your voice and smellin' you when you are sitting next to me. I miss knowin' that you will tell me the truth no matter how much it hurts."

"The truth is Sookie..."

"The truth is Sookie," Bill said walking up. "Is that Eric is infected with the Hep-V. He is going to meet the true death. He wants to drink from you so that he might have that last taste of fae goodness on his tongue. It is just that I cannot allow that. You just might become infected and then I could not have you."

"Wha-a-at?" she stammered.

"Oh Eric," Bill sadly shook his head. "Careless were you? I heard tales of you drinking and fucking your way across the Continent. Paying no never mind...just like back in your young, wild days. As you have found out for yourself, those days are gone, forever. One must be most careful of their blood source.

I heard you were desperate, Eric, and I thought you just might be back around this way. So I have just been waiting and bidding my time. Deciding the best way to end you. That is why I am not taking any risks with Sookie and I am taking her for my own. She is mine."

"What?" Sookie glared at Bill. "I am not yours, Bill Compton," she seethed at him.

"Yes, Sookie," he grinned nastily, "you are. Just as soon as I end Eric, this small charade we have been playing is coming to an end. You will be moving into the mansion because tonight I am burning your house down."

"No you are not," she spit at him.

"There will be no one here to stop me, will there be Eric?" he smiled as he stepped closer. "You will be my very own fae goodness blood bag, Sookie, and you shall enjoy it. I have already ordered you clothes befitting your new station. Something pre-civil war, like my momma used to wear. You will look so charming and fetching with your hair up and no knickers under your dress. Why, I will just be able to help myself, just like every other male in this town has been invited to do.

Eric," Bill smiled at him as he took out the revolver and fired the UV bullet at his heart, "burn in hell."

There was the sound of the bullet impacting the side of the house. Bill stood for only a second with confusion on his face. Then he realized the enormity of the mistake he had made. Eric was behind him and he was wrapped in Eric's vice like grip with one of his arms while Eric's massive hand grasped his head.

"Bill, you should not believe everything you hear from Richy. Especially the falsehoods I load him with. Say goodbye to Sookie...oh too, late..." as Eric yanked his head off and was vamp speed back onto the porch.

"Not infected," Sookie smiled at him, shaking her head in silent laughter.

Grinning, Eric wiped at something on her nose. "Not in love with the Were," softly he stroked her cheek. "Oops," he grimaced, "looks like I got Bill goo on you."

"And I can see some on you as well," she sadly shook her head. "I think we both need to shower."

"Well," Eric sighed, "if we must."

Pam was hanging out, perhaps leaning against the bathroom wall where Sookie and Eric were having a shower and some sex and some really serious nasty sex if Sookie screaming Eric's name was any indication. This could go on all night. Well...she would just go to ground as the child of Eric Northman settled in with her phone as she stated taking bets as to just how many times Sookie was going to scream Eric's name. Right now, this was being broadcast live as she adjusted her favorite spy listening and recording device.

Willa came up and sat down beside her. "What is he doing to her?" she mouthed.

"Everythin'," Pam responded as she licked her fangs. "Just fuckin' everythin'. As the child of Eric Northman, you should be takin' notes," Pam gave her the stink eye. "Do not be embarrassing us in the lack of finesse is the sex department."

Pam got up and took her sister with her.

"Our Maker really got carte blanche in the realm of the vampire?" Willa asked as she sat down out in the trees.

"Yes," Pam replied. "If I did not know any better, I would swear that Eric sees into the future, manipulates other people's strings and arranges all of this.

He is now an entire chapter in our vampire mythos. That Were shit Newlin is only a breath of how Eric fathered the one that betrayed us all so that they could find a cure.

The True Blood Coporation is in his debt. The old Empire is in his debt. If there was anything left of the Authority, they would all be kissing his ass. He is a hero. The Golden Boy. All fucking bow down and worship as he walks by."

"Wow," Willa was tongue-tied. "I am the child of Eric Northman..."

"Do him proud," Pam said as she looked down at her phone and watched in glee as the betting site was taking some serious hits. "These numbers are outrageous! Good for me! Eric must be eatin' her like a popsicle while she just screams nonstop. Let's get back and see if they have moved into the bedroom so we can have visual as well."

"Won't..." Willa gasped, "won't he be upset?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Willa, of course he will. But I am the child of Eric Northman and he expects no less. Would not do to disappoint him. He will think I am off my game. So, are you in or out?"

Willa grinned. "I am the child of Eric Northman and I am definitely in.

**Japan**

"But I am the child of Eric Northman," Sarah screamed, "and he promised me that he would not leave me here for you," she screamed again as she was hit with UV lights and then another round of drugs, "to experiment on."

There was laughter in the room. "We send Mr. Northman all the data we gather from you. You are streaming live to his machine right now. He records it and watches it at his leisure. He is seriously angry with you, child of Eric Northman. He is very, very..." Sarah screamed again as the drugs cooked inside her body when the UV hit her.

"Angry."


End file.
